User blog:Calibrius/Guldan Grimmoore, the Third Member of the Thrash Clan (pt. 2)
Guldan Grimmoore (now 99% less cringy) 'Description:' Guldan Grimmoore is an entity who hails from a different realm. His face is as dark as a shadow with green beast eyes which symbolize his furious anger and desire for more power. Guldan wears a purple mystic horned helm and wields not just a brutal saw sword, but also his Haze magic and dark arts. He wears the mightiest and the most chaotic armor ever polished in the DB universe. Now living in the real world, he is the most dangerous Haze user ever seen in Studdton and in the universe because most of his enemies fear his soul-stealing ability. He is the only Haze member to be handled carefully in his clan. Personality: Guldan seems upright about anything with his teammates but when around with other people, he tends to either steal your soul or have a conversation with him before you actually die. Out of all the teammates in the Thrash Clan, Guldan is actually the second strongest, the most fearsome, the most sinister, and the most merciless Thrash Clan member to ever be assigned. Relationships: 'Oliver Arizona' Oliver and Guldan used to hate each other when they first met, but now they got along as friends and was his usual battle strategist when they are in rogue missions. Oliver and Guldan, however, are equally balanced due to elemental power and combat skill. 'Varlko Schlecht (TBA)' These two seem to compete with each other very much during training. This gave Nevillio the idea of power matching, where one person fights another person who has equal strength. 'Nevillio Yasaris' He kindly asks Guldan to stay with him, but then Guldan realizes his clan wouldn't be complete without a Haze user in them. So, he accepts this request and join the Thrash Clan. Stuff: Element: Haze Allegiance: Thrash Clan HP: 300 DPS: 190 Speed: 18 Cost: 650000 (or 6,5 million, depending on quality) Strengths: - High Health - High Damage - Defensive Weaknesses: - Slow Speed - Ranged Fighters Abilities: LMB: Swings his sword for a strike, which if constantly clicked, attacks with a series of slashes, dealing high damage. E: Using Haze Magic and Dark Arts, Guldan unleashes a dark haze orb dealing medium damage to enemies in its path, with lifesteal. R: Guldan plants his sword in the ground, causing a massive purple pillar of boom and a haze explosion to sprout through the ground dealing insane damage. F: Summons a Haze Meteor Shower which can be mouse-controlled, to deal heavy amounts of damage for over 10 seconds. Q: "Darkness, Purify!" - Summons a Dark Sentry Healing Ward to heal allies around for 15 seconds in a large radius. Enemy Moves: - Strikes with his sword following a series of slashes. - Summons a Haze orb to act as a turret for 10 seconds. - Does an arc slice to a player, can be dodged if used at the right time. - When black exclamation marks appear, he unleashes a large pool of burning haze dealing damage to players who step on it. Trivia: - The name "Guldan" refers to an artifact in Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos known as the Skull of Gul'dan. Category:Blog posts